


Chapter 01 著作权 C

by DoodoZY



Series: 以法之名 [3]
Category: yifa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodoZY/pseuds/DoodoZY





	Chapter 01 著作权 C

　　空气瞬间凝固，周身燥热的温度被冷气中和，弘历一动不动的愣在原处盯着她，魏璎珞被那双眼看的脊背发凉，尽量不让自己眉头皱太紧。本是一句玩笑话，但现在看来——  
　　真相好像被她诈出来了。  
　　三十二岁的人连女朋友都没有，性格长相学历家底都不赖，如果不是自己不愿意，到这个年纪还是光棍应该不太可能，他那个小学妹不就挺喜欢他的……可如果真是同性恋的话，就不会喜欢自己了吧，难道这一年以来都是她自作多情？  
　　难怪一直对外宣称单身啊，她，她本还想......  
　　她不算腐女，但网上那些小文章还是会点进去瞄两眼的，同性cp也偶尔磕磕。魏璎珞慢慢转移视线，从男人的头发丝一路向下瞄至鞋尖，各种马赛克充斥着脑子，震惊之余，她还在思考一个重要问题。  
　　他是上面那个，还是下面那个？  
　　“胡扯！”  
　　许是她的面部表情过于丰富精彩，弘历被这顶飞来横帽扣的七窍生烟，简直搞不懂这是什么脑回路：“你打哪儿听来的鬼话！”  
　　手机的提示音突然响起，一条又一条的信息推送出现在屏幕上。魏璎珞连忙扒下静音键，叮叮的噪声才停止。关掉微博消息通知，App上已有的小红点依然没消失，她有些头痛，点开一看，果然全是不堪入眼的话。  
　　弘历忍住探头偷看的冲动，即使他怀疑傅家小子又在骚扰她，也没什么正经身份去阻止。领导好像不能干涉下属谈恋爱，老师也不能干涉学生谈恋爱，他突然产生了一个奇思妙想，如果能给事务所章程里加一条‘禁止和法医建立任何程度的亲密关系’简直再好不过。  
　　他碾了碾脚尖，皮鞋底和木质地板摩擦发出细微的滋滋声，钻的人耳膜难受。刚才说的不够清楚吗，都已经提醒她找男朋友了，她为什么还要故意拐开话题，避而不谈呢，难道非要说那些腻腻歪歪的话？  
　　不是不想说，是有些难以开口，他大了她整整十岁，老牛吃嫩草显得也太......万一，万一中的万一，她真的对自己无意，岂不是更尴尬？  
　　修剪尖细的指甲敲在屏幕上，弘历眼看她往下划了好几页，还没划到头。她好像不太爱用指腹，这种行为让人很心疼钢化膜，他终于抓到机会，赶紧试探：  
　　“别划了，钢化膜都要裂了，你哪儿来这么多消息？”  
　　魏璎珞连头都没抬，只自顾自的叹气：“现在舆论对我们很不利，很多粉丝都在跟风骂，说什么蹭热度讹钱，泼脏水给他家绮绮。素质稍微高点的呢，说一两句无聊蠢货，素质差劲的，简直问候了祖宗十八代。”  
　　“他们动作很快，连我的微博都被扒出来了，下面完全被刷屏。你看看你的，没准也有无聊的人呢。”她说完就后悔了，赶紧把文件夹竖抵在他胸口提醒，“你可千万别骂回去啊，这种人就像狗皮膏药牛皮糖，根本甩不掉。不回还好，只要你一出声，立马像细菌繁殖一样指数增长。”  
　　弘历一怔：“我不玩微博……他们骂你？”  
　　她像是听见了什么趣事，噗嗤一声笑了出来，觉得面前有个山顶洞人。边笑边把屏幕递到他眼前，本想让老古董随意看一眼，结果整个手机都人被顺走。  
　　他慢慢滑动屏幕，一条又一条的辱骂和攻击跃入眼中，看的人怒火中烧，又闷屈难忍。  
　　  
　　‘想钱想疯了吧。’  
　　‘帮人艹流量，还有脸嚷嚷打官司，法官看见你这种傻逼不得笑吐了？’  
　　‘没妈没爹没教养没脑子真敢接！’  
　　‘和那个所谓的肥猪大作家长的一样恶心，口区。’  
　　  
　　越往下翻越过分，手指开始微微颤抖，他知道网上水深，但也没想到喷子们居然能无耻到这个地步。  
　　他手把手带出来的学生，一句重话都没说过——就算说过也是被她气疯了——可这些藏在屏幕背后的人有什么资格，有什么理由，用这样污秽难听的字眼儿来侮辱她？  
　　这他妈到底是个什么东西？！  
　　小丫头脾气又臭又记仇，不论面上装的多无所谓，背地里肯定气的要命。  
　　他开始后悔，当初为什么不强行驳回？省得她连带着遭受这么多质疑和唾骂。  
　　他心疼。  
　　很想抱抱她，但不知道可不可以。  
　　脑子还在纠结，然而身体已经抢先一步做出了反应，魏璎珞只觉得整个人陷入了温暖中，虽然大夏天她并不喜欢......不过好在冷气很足，倒不至于热的让人想推开。  
　　怀里的人没有表现出一丢丢抗拒，甚至借势靠上他胸膛。之前暧昧的戏码也不少，但这样完整结实的拥抱却是头一次，弘历感受到她的顺从，除恼怒揪心外也松了口气。  
　　告白的话应该没什么问题......  
　　手里屏幕又亮起来，评论数还在增加，他忍无可忍，开始动手删掉那些留言，甚至尝试着拉黑举报。魏璎珞扭头发现他正在删楼，啊的一声尖叫起来：“哎你别删啊！随他们去吧，我过几天再关评论。”  
　　“为什么要过几天？”弘历满头雾水。  
　　“老师，你知道现在的网民们最爱看，最喜闻乐见的是什么吗？是瓜，是反转！”　  
　　“所以呀，这几天先任事态发展，等粉丝骂的差不多了，大家形成既有印象，再让赵然直接把证据放上去。我紧跟着发个可怜巴巴的解释，把评论里的非人待遇全理出来，就说人身攻击，甭管有用没有，够你学妹她们头疼好几天的。热度实在不成的话，买波水军也行……”  
　　小嘴张张合合，上嘴皮下嘴皮一碰，嘚吧嘚吧全是歪门邪道，弘历听的一愣一愣，亏他刚才还替这丫头难过发怒，闹半天居然全是设计好的。  
　　“我就教给你这个了？”他不敢置信，按这个状态不可能踏实准备诉讼。特地嘱咐不要接不要管，接了就安安心心做准备，别把注意力匀给乱七八糟的身外物，结果偏偏不听话，非要拿舆论做文章。  
　　魏璎珞意识到说的太多，露出甜美而敷衍的假笑，用五指稍微抓了抓乱糟糟的头发，抢过手机往门边溜去。  
　　怀里陡然空了一大块，他很是不满：“你去哪儿？”  
　　“去找李玫的大学舍友，已经约好了，就在对面的茶餐厅。我打听到了，她们寝室关系向来不睦，没准能挖到什么证据。”  
　　......弘历望向天花板。  
　　真的，他有预感，迟早会被她气死。  
　　“魏璎珞！搜集证据是当事人自己的事儿，需要你出面调取的也得是证件类材料，谁用你顺杆子爬搞其它的了？你这要是主修刑法，是不是还要跟警察抢着破案？要打官司就好好打官司，别想这些歪门邪道，你这是违反律师法！”  
　　“哪儿有！”魏璎珞差点蹦起来，奈何受到了高跟鞋的限制。违反律师法可是大事，新律师的小尊严受到了打击：“我一没故意威胁利诱她提供虚假证据，二没妨碍对方行为，怎么就违法了？就算非要抠字眼，我用的也是自己的微博，又不是教唆赵然掀起舆论……”  
　　得，还分点答题，真是他带出来的好学生。弘历不由叉腰，抬手指了她半天才憋出三个字：  
　　“钻空子！”  
　　穿卫衣的老师实在没什么杀伤力，除了老一点，和自己的大学同学也没什么区别。加上刚刚那个拥抱，魏璎珞彻底忘记了他是上司这件事，嘴巴又开始厉害：“论钻空子，好像没有老师你钻的多啊。再说了，本来就是法无明文规定不处罚，如果这也算，那整本刑法全是空子，你这么多年都在钻空子！”  
　　胡搅蛮缠！弘历一个箭步冲到门边，作势掐她脖子。结果双手刚刚搭上肩膀，还没来得及用力，小丫头就开始神色痛苦的咳嗽，吓得他赶紧松开手，有些无措：“弄疼你了？我没使劲儿啊......我还没碰着脖子呢。”　  
　　魏璎珞率先兴师问罪：“你家暴！”  
　　弘历终于反应过来：“你碰瓷儿！”  
　　“不是我想的法子恶心，明明是她们的错，用再过分的手段又怎样？哪儿都很像，甚至连有些话都在抄你的，但她稍微改改，就变成她的了。又在那儿装可怜，拿粉丝当枪，去伤害真正无辜的人。”她不再玩闹，而是轻微叹了口气，望向他双眼，“老师，这才是最恶心的吧？”  
　　四目相对，他没再反驳。魏璎珞摇了摇他小臂，打算出发，结果刚到门口又被他一声吼：  
　　“魏璎珞！”  
　　弘历尴尬的摸摸头，即使上面头发并不多：“我，我刚刚看微博评论的时候，不小心看见推送栏里傅恒给你发的微信了。”  
　　这小子又想邀她去看脱口秀展览，法医一天到晚这么闲吗，脑子里除了解剖尸体就是约会女生。  
　　“没关系呀。”魏璎珞耸耸肩膀，“我不去，没时间。”  
　　“真不去？”  
　　“真不去。”  
　　“那你刚才还说要跟他结婚，看展都没时间，结婚还要领证摆酒席一堆麻烦事，更没时间。”  
　　魏璎珞埋头调整背包肩带，明显不屑：“我刚才还说你喜欢男人呢，还说你家暴呢，别一天到晚胡思乱想。”  
　　胡思乱想？家暴算胡思乱想吗......家？因为头一个字，弘历居然很满意这个贬义词。他不会暴，但不介意和她‘家’一下。  
　　家人干脆从办公室里跨出来，弯腰帮她调背带。  
　　“走吧，作为魏律师的助理，有义务陪你拿证据。”

 

　　“要不要一起去看《图兰朵》？”  
　　“《图兰朵》？在东庆吗！”  
　　傅恒把军绿夹克随手搭在肩膀，歪头睨了她一眼，满是藏不住的得意：“是啊，今年国家大剧院歌剧节的压轴作品，已经选定了。我知道你一直很喜欢这部歌剧，但基本都是高清放映，这次他们来东庆演出的还是引进版本，机会难得。”  
　　机会难得，能让魏璎珞感兴趣更难得。她总是有各种各样的理由来拒绝自己，他不傻，明白她没那个意思，但感情可以培养嘛，没准追着追着就成了。  
　　又一批人坐扶梯上来，魏璎珞连忙侧身让路。地铁口有些吹，被微微掀起的发丝飘在他肩膀，傅恒暗搓搓的朝她那边挪了一小步，结果魏璎珞往后退了一大步：  
　　“十一月底才演，都是预售，你怎么抢到票的？”  
　　傅恒扬扬下巴，打了个响指：“山人自有妙计，我托内部朋友帮忙弄到的，所以你想去看吗。’’  
　　“走后门啊......你能卖给我两张吗？”  
　　《图兰朵》是英雄主义和爱情的结合品，她的确很想看，但更想和喜欢的人看。这话说的有点强人所难了，她也不太好意思让傅恒帮忙，只好忍痛割爱：“这种歌剧咱俩单独去......哎！”  
　　剩下的‘不太好’还没来得及说出口，就被一记锁喉钳走，魏璎珞被牢牢夹在肘弯里，拽住他两侧腰线才勉强维持平衡。弘历直接拖着她大跨步离开，回头向傅恒交待：“不好意思，最近工作太忙，回见。”  
　　傅恒被突然出现的男人吓了一跳，看清人脸后下意识喊了声：“姐夫？”  
　　魏璎珞费力抬头，勉强把认识的人串成串，傅恒......姐夫......傅......傅容音......？还没等她反应过来，斜上方的男人又炸回去一声：“早就不是了，别胡说八道！”  
　　“你和容音姐谈恋爱呀？”一会儿gay一会儿姐夫的，她对老男人的心意问题疑惑到了极点。  
　　“七八年前的事了，你别听傅恒那小子瞎说。”  
　　还是读大学的时候，人人都说法学院第一才子应该和机械工程学院的傅小姐配成一对，起哄起多了，两个人就堂而皇之的达成了情侣关系。他向来认为和容音哪里都合适，唯独缺了点心动，但这也无所谓——  
　　事实证明他错了，他和傅容音一点都不合适，被甩的那天他还在帮导师理材料，压根不知道女朋友已经登上了越洋飞机。  
　　傅容音认为国内社会给女性的压力和舆论太大，再这么下去非得憋出抑郁症不可。她不想结婚生子，只想自己活的舒服，干脆飞了墨西哥，成日和玉米片鸡肉夹饼作伴。  
　　在容音眼里，自由的玉米片比他有诱惑的多。  
　　女孩子叽叽喳喳的声音把他从回忆里拉出来，熨烫工整的衬衫袖口被她卷来卷去：“你不开车了吗，为什么坐地铁......哎，那是我最喜欢的歌剧，很少有现场演出，我去不去关你什么事啊。”  
　　“歌剧七点半开始，两小时唱完还要看谢幕，一圈折腾下来十点钟，你个女孩子怎么能走夜路？别说他送你回家，他跟着你更危险。我也可以搞到票，你别这么急着答应他。”  
　　这意思是要和她一起去看！魏璎珞强忍蹦脚的开心，装模作样的逗他：“傅恒连女生的手都不会拉，哪儿像你啊，非要说危险的话，你比他危险多了。”  
　　演技过于精湛，弘历以为她真的不想答应自己，思考半天才发出糖衣炮弹：“可以涨工资。”  
　　“事务所里所有人都涨吗？”  
　　弘历语塞，被她问的无话可说，所有人都涨工资，他还赚什么钱。好不容易扒下那只拽着衬衫的手，结果小人又抓了过来：“把上次扣的半个月开了也行，无理由克扣下属工资，老师你违反劳动法，还劳动人民血汗钱！”  
　　“别胡搅蛮缠！你哪只眼看见我扣你钱了，滚回去查你的工资条和银行卡！”  
　　“……反正你说过扣了！你欠我半个月工资！”  
　　“只能用歌剧票抵，不要白不......”  
　　话说一半，弘历就发现事务所门口挤满了人，还有成堆的机械设备。他第一反应就是拿公文包挡了魏璎珞的脸，往她后腰上使劲儿一拍。  
　　“跑！快跑！”  
　　记者们发现异动，蜂拥而上，他并未发现魏璎珞穿了高跟跑不动，只觉得她步子实在太慢，干脆握住她的手飞奔。他不怎么上网，但对媒体的断章取义还是有所领教，无良记者惯会用陷阱问题，绝不能让他们得逞。  
　　她脚下吃痛，却没有跟不上的意思，弘历牵的太紧，好像真能接收到他的力量。两人终于七拐八绕的弯进弄堂，甩掉了身后那批人，魏璎珞大口喘气，太久没这么拼命跑过，整条腿都软了。  
　　靠墙后刚准备往地上坐，就被弘历捞住了腰。她实在太累，只想找个支撑点，干脆把两条胳膊挂在他肩膀上。这样亲昵的姿势让弘历有些晃神，忍不住问：“你考虑的怎么样了？”  
　　“嗯？”魏璎珞没听懂，什么考虑的怎么样，他问过什么吗？  
　　弘历看着她迷茫的神情有些着急，加上跑的头涨，一开口居然成了：“我不喜欢男人。”  
　　他低下头，朝那张小脸蛋凑的更近。  
　　“我喜欢女人。”  
　　听完这话，魏璎珞面部突然抽搐，她本来盼着听下半句，结果脚不大争气，痛到管不住表情——  
　　“怎么了？”弘历跟着她目光看下去，发现后沿处有些泛红，米白皮面上沾到了血。  
　　她讨厌高跟鞋，不管多软的牛皮，新买回来后面永远磨脚跟，像踩在钉子上一样。刚才这通跑，让本就磨破的伤口加重许多，现在稍微动动就会痛。  
　　现在看来，高跟鞋不仅痛脚，还打扰她谈恋爱。  
　　弘历叹气，翻了翻公文包却没找到创可贴，只好蹲下身子朝她招手。  
　　“上来。”  
　　魏璎珞也不忸怩，大大方方的趴上去勾住他脖子，还帮忙把包拎在手里。她想继续进行一半的话题：“你有什么要和我说的吗？”  
　　可能是翻公文包的时候看到了文件，可能是这话问的模棱两可，弘历脑子突然短路，一本正经的讲起案子。  
　　“找到证人了，李玫公司的同事，掌握了大量抄袭材料，甚至包括亲口承认的录音。证据已经到手，如果有需要，届时会帮我们出庭作证。”  
　　魏璎珞迅速切换到工作模式，压根没在乎他转移了话题。她好像不知道这件事，弘历大概提过一嘴，她也没上心，居然真的找到突破口了。  
　　“去找她原来的舍友没用，因为感情再不好也是多少年前，和现在没什么关系。这种事儿得找最亲近的人下手，只有目前产生竞争关系和利益冲突的人，才会愿意出面，毕竟李玫倒了，公司很可能会换人培养。利弊关系罗列清楚，傻子才不干。”  
　　老男人不愧是老男人，果然老油条！  
　　“谢谢老师！”魏璎珞兴奋的去勒他，把头埋的更低了些，“不过这好像违反律师法，那个词怎么说来着，噢，钻空子——”  
　　弘历突然僵在原地，深呼吸后才勉强警告她：  
　　“你......别乱动。”  
　　如果不是错觉，那只软软的嘴唇好像......不小心擦到了他耳后。魏璎珞察觉到他的异样，脑子里又堆满马赛克，瞬间僵了身子不敢再动。  
　　平时总吼她，办事却不含糊......但她一定要先确认他的心意，才肯拿出自己的。  
　　夏天穿的少，二人只隔了两层衬衫。魏璎珞静静趴在他背上，几乎能感受到流动的血脉。  
　　想和他一起看歌剧，英雄主义和爱情故事。  
　　　


End file.
